samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Moai Better Blues
Moai Better Blues is the second episode of season two of the Sam & Max video game series by Telltale Games. Synopsis On returning home, Sam and Max find Sybil being chased by a big triangular portal. Asking Bosco about it, he claims that the portal is actually a Bermuda Triangle, taking things into parts unknown, and that the only thing that could stop it is a red octagon (Essentially a stop sign.) After borrowing one from Stinky's Diner, Sam and Max are able to stop it chasing Sybil, but soon after Abe, having went out to investigate what happened, is sucked into the portal, leading Sybil to jump in after him, followed by Sam and Max in tow. After jumping through, the duo find themselves on , where Sybil and Abe are enjoy a picnic, but are told by the local Moai Heads that a prophecy will destroy them all. It states that a volcano will erupt, covering the island in magma and destroying the Moai heads, and according to them, the end is coming soon, and they need Sam and Max's help to stop it. Taking the case, Sam and Max find the entrance to a mysterious cave, guarded by a baby Jimmy Hoffa (Having drunk too much from the Fountain of Youth.) whom they need to get rid of somehow. Also around this time, Abe ends up breaking up with Sybil after his continuous ogling of the Wind Moai. After some puzzle solving, Sam and Max finally gain entrance to the cave, discovering a group of Sea Chimps led by a High Priest. They also find out that the ghost of Mr. Spatula is behind it all, having established himself as High Priest of the group and planning to use a mechanism that controls the volcano to set off an eruption. Sam helps to anoint Max as High Priest instead, but once they succeeded, Mr. Spatula had already set off an eruption which they're to late to stop. However, the two manage to save the island by using a giant Bermuda Triangle, diverting the lava to someplace else (Ending up being the end of the Soda Poppers in What's new, Beelzebub? three episodes later.), but also unfortunately sucking up the Bermuda Triangle back to home, leaving them to have to swim back to the office, while the Moai heads are left to live on for another thousand years. After the credits, the Moai Heads are seen being lifted into the sky by a bright light, which will turn out to be their abduction at the hands of T.H.E.M.. Characters *Sam *Max *Sybil Pandemik *Jimmy Two-Teeth *Leonard Steakcharmer *Bosco *Girl Stinky *The C.O.P.S. *Abraham Lincoln *Moai Heads *Baby Jimmy Hoffa *Baby Amelia Earhart *Baby D. B. Cooper *Baby Charles Lindbergh, Jr. *Baby Glen Miller *Middle Aged Pedro *Ocean Chimps *Mr. Spatula Trivia * The episode is the first appearance of Banang, a seemingly popular banana-flavored powder drink that is central to the plot of this episode. ** Banang would go on to become a running gag/easter egg in other Telltale games, making appearances in The Devil's Playhouse, as well as Back to the Future: The Game, Tales from the Borderlands, etc. External Links * Episode page on Telltale's site Category:Video Games Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space